Parents often potty train their children using a child-sized training seat sized to fit over a normal toilet seat. The child's seat rests on top of the adult stool when in use to provide a child-sized seat that is comfortable for children and is small enough to prevent the child from falling through the opening in the seat. To allow adults also to use the toilet, the child's seat is usually removed when not in use.
Storage of the child's seat when not in use can be problematic. Often, the child's potty seat is placed on bathroom floors or on trashcans. Storage in these places can infect the potty seat with bacteria or viruses from the floor and trashcan. Moreover, the potty seat itself may infect the storage areas, particularly when boys or girls accidentally splash urine on the potty seat. (Some seats actually include a splashguard for boys, and the splashguard is expected to become splattered with urine.) Small children using a potty seat may not have the motor skills or dedication to clean the seat before storing it, and adults may not make the effort to clean drops of urine off before storing the seat.
Hanging hooks are known to be used for storage. These hooks offer an alternative to putting hooks in drywall or using unsightly, unsafe nails. These storage hooks may be of various lengths, and typically hang over-the-door. They hold a variety of items, such as clothes hangers, shoes, or wreaths.
There are also short hanging devices that allow items such as toilet wands with disposable cleaning heads to be hung from the toilet tank. None of these devices are effective for storing a potty seat, and none of these devices prevents urine drips on the bathroom areas mentioned above.
A need therefore exists for a storage device for storing a potty seat in a bathroom, preferably while also solving the problem of unwanted urine drips. The present invention addresses that need.